This invention relates to card games and more particularly to a card game for a gambling casino.
In casino card games, such as for instance BLACKJACK, or 21, the cards are dealt by the dealer employed by the house to from one to six (or more) players, including the dealer. The cards are dealt from a stack of cards which may include one or more standard card decks of fifty-two cards, a deck consisting of ace through king of four different suits (i.e., spades , hearts, clubs and diamonds). In any case, the number of cards of a given face value are the same as the number of cards of any other face value, that is, in a four deck stack there are four aces of hearts, four tens of spades, etc.
On commencement of play, each player places a wager on the table, usually in the form of one or more chips of a given dollar value, with the amount of the wager being determined by house rules or limits. The dealer deals herself and each player two cards, the first card face down and the second card face up, with the objective being to beat the dealer. Each player, in sequence, is then given the option of being dealt one or more cards, face up. This option exists for one pass through the players.
Each numbered card has the face value of the number. Kings, Queens and Jacks count as ten each, while the value of the ace is optionally either eleven or one. Thus, in the game of blackjack, an ace and a ten (or any face card) provides the player (or the dealer) with "blackjack" (twenty-one based on two cards, one of which is the face down card). If the dealer deals herself a twenty-one, she immediately turns over the cards, and all players lose, except those with a two card twenty-one, who tie (and thus do not lose their wager). Absent the dealer hitting "blackjack", if one is dealt twenty-one or less, the player is still in the game. If a player exceeds twenty-one total points during play, the player "busts" and declares it as such, and loses the amount wagered.
If the player has a total, including the "hole" card (the face down card) of twenty-one or less, the player must then beat the dealer. If the dealer draws and busts, each remaining player then beats the dealer. While there are other variables in blackjack, these are the basic plays.
Wagering is commenced prior to the start of the deal, although under limited circumstances, additional wagering is permitted during play, as for example when a player may "double down". The details of these wagers need not be explained for the purpose of the background of casino card games. In any event, during play of blackjack and similar games, the cards are dealt in front of the player who must have access to the cards for the purpose of enabling viewing of the face down card prior to making a decision to "stand" or "hit" or "double down" or whatever. This handling of the cards by the players results in bending or soiling of the cards, slows down the game, and also provides an opportunity for a dishonest player to mark the cards.
In blackjack, for a single deck, there are fifty-two cards, twelve of which are face cards, and thus with the four tens, there are sixteen of the fifty-two cards having a numerical value of ten. Thus, the chances are 52/16 or 1 in 3.25 of drawing a card with a numerical value of ten on a deal of a single card. For the cards with a value of 2 to 9, the chances are the same, that is 1 out of 13 for a given numerical value. Although the odds of drawing an ace are the same as the 2 to 9 cards, the value can be one or eleven, which adds intrigue to the game if drawn after the initial two cards have been dealt. As cards are dealt, one-half are face up, which assist a player in deciding whether to draw another card based on the visible card values.
In blackjack, the dealer represents the "house", deals cards to herself, and player bets are made against the house, or dealer. As in all casino games, certain "house rules" are in effect, such as when the dealer must "stand" (not draw any cards) or not. In this way, the odds in favor of the player (or the house) can be managed or enhanced.
In certain states, gambling of only a limited sort is permitted. In California, for instance, while some gambling is allowed, certain types of games are illegal. A key feature of the California law is that games where the player bets against the house (or casino) are illegal. Players may bet against each other, but the card room or casino may not have a stake in any wager. The card room or casino may provide a place for the game and even have a house dealer who deals out hands and settles the wagers for the players. Unlike a Nevada casino, a California casino never wins or loses a wager.
The card rooms and casinos in states such as California, make their money by charging "collections". The casino provides the room, the gaming tables, the chairs for the players, and oftentimes, the dealer. The collection is a fee for running the game. Each player pays a fixed amount for the right to play. The collection is collected either for each hand or for a given time period, such as for each half hour. The size of the collection will usually depend on the particular game played and the limits of the table. For instance, a poker game where the largest bet allowed is $150.00 may charge $10 each half hour, whereas a game with a $100 limit on bets might charge $1 per hand played.
In many games played in California, one of the players is designated the "banker" on each hand. All other players are trying to beat the banker. If any other player beats the banker, (s)he wins the bet. If any player loses to the banker, (s)he loses his/her bet.
The opportunity to be banker rotates. Each player is offered the opportunity to be the banker. After two hands, the opportunity passes to the next player, who may choose to banker or refuse. The banker typically bets a relatively large amount of money on each hand, since the banker may have to cover bets placed by other players. This bet is called the "bank".
The banker is not required to bet enough money to cover all the bets made by other players. For example, six players may bet $100 each and the banker may only bet $500. It is possible that there may not be enough money to pay off one of the players. To handle this situation, each player's bet will only be at risk and (s)he will only have the opportunity to win, if there is enough money to cover that bet. The basic rule is that when a bet is paid, the amount at risk in the bank is reduced by the amount of the payoff. The following example of the process should serve to explain the procedures.